Memoria de un exámen
by zoney569
Summary: Una pelea sin sentido. Un accidente. Arthur no puede evitar preguntarse si el americano lograría recordar aquello que ambos se negaban a aceptar. [Gakuen Hetalia]
1. Amnesia

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de ruido, alumnos y alumnas del instituto "World Academy" salían de sus respectivos salones. Hablaban de lo que harían el fin de semana y como les había ido en los exámenes. Alfred fue el primero en salir de su salón y se apresuró hacia la salida. Apenas había llegado a las escaleras del edificio pensando que no tendría que lidiar con el enojo del británico hasta el próximo lunes cuando sintió una mirada llena de enojo a sus espaldas.

-¡Alfred!

Demasiado tarde. Lo había hecho enojar y ahora tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Aun así, puso una de sus "sonrisas americanas" y volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba rojo de ira.

-¡Artie! _What's up dude?_

-¡Tú sabes perfectamente que pasa! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas reprobado el examen?

Mientras Alfred pensaba en una excusa para irse de ahí, escucho otra voz que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia Arthur.

- _¡Mon petit lapin!_ No salgas corriendo del salón de esa manera. ¿Qué te parece si olvidas este asunto y terminamos el proyecto que nos falta en mi casa? Estoy seguro de que podemos pasarla mejor, en lugar de estar discutiendo en medio del pasillo.

Este comentario fue suficiente para que Alfred volviera su atención de nuevo hacia el par de rubios. Sí, no quería tener que escuchar el regaño del inglés, pero decidió que a pesar del riesgo, no quería que terminara pasando su tarde con ese francés.

Arthur ignoró al nuevo presente y continuo descargando su furia sobre Alfred.

-¡Después de que estuvimos una semana entera estudiando específicamente para este examen, tú vas y lo repruebas! ¡No sé porque me sorprende! ¡Ojalá le pusieras la misma concentración a la escuela que la que le pones a tus videojuegos!

La semana pasada Alfred había ido diario a la casa de Arthur para que lo ayudara a prepararse para el examen de matemáticas, en el cual sabía que le iría mal. Su amigo había tenido que reunir la poca paciencia que tenía para lograr hacer que se concentrara, ya que siempre que comenzaban a repasar las fórmulas, el americano se distraía diciendo que tenía hambre, o que quería jugar con su consola, o que su serie favorita ya había empezado. Después de varios esfuerzos había logrado que se memorizara todas las fórmulas necesarias y se había sentido muy orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento, hasta que la maestra había dado las calificaciones.

-¡Pero mi calificación fue aprobatoria!

Arthur intentó calmarse un poco antes de contestar.

-Aprobaste con apenas un poco más sobre el mínimo. Eso para mí es reprobar.

Alfred estaba a punto de contestar cuando el edificio comenzó a sacudirse repentinamente.

Arthur se movió hacia adelante en instinto para agarrar la mano de Alfred, que había sido empujado hacia atrás por una alumna que había pasado corriendo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo, otro alumno pasó y esta vez fue él quien fue empujado. De esta manera, solo pudo ver como si estuviera en cámara lenta como Alfred perdía el equilibrio y tropezaba hacia atrás, pisando mal y cayendo por las escaleras.

Por un momento todo pareció congelarse mientras miraba estupefacto como el cuerpo del usualmente alegre estadounidense yacía tirado en el piso. No fue hasta que escucho la voz de Francis que salió de su trance.

-¡Arthur! ¿Me estas escuchando? Tenemos que llevar a Alfred a la enfermería enseguida. Creo que se pegó tan duro que está sangrando.

En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la mancha roja que se estaba formando debajo de la cabeza de su amigo. Rápidamente siguió a Francis hasta donde estaba Alfred cuando de las bocinas se escuchó un anuncio.

-Les informamos que acabamos de sufrir de un corto terremoto. Todos los heridos favor de reportarse a la enfermería, se les atenderá dependiendo de la gravedad de su herida. El resto de los alumnos puede continuar con sus actividades.

Pero Arthur estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de no preocuparse demasiado por el hecho de que ahora Alfred estaba sangrando tanto que estaba manchando su propia camiseta y la de Francis (que había insistido en cargar la parte de arriba por ser la más pesada).

-Solo espero que no le pase nada grave...

Alfred despertó en la enfermería del hospital con el dolor en la cabeza todavía presente y punzante. Se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás sintiendo en seguida una venda en donde suponía que se había golpeado al caer. Miró a su alrededor y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia del par de rubios y de la enfermera, quien comenzó a hablarle en un tono delicado.

-Veo que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El antes mencionado levantó su pulgar y habló con una voz un poco más emocionada de lo que se esperaría de alguien que acaba de despertar de una experiencia como aquella.

-¡Me siento en perfecto estado! Después de todo el héroe no puede dejarse afectar con algo tan pequeño como esto.

Cuando termino de hablar pudo oír como otro de los presentes soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Es curioso, por un momento pensó que lo había visto con una cara de preocupación, pero unos segundos después puso una cara totalmente diferente y lo miro como si mirara a un cachorro que acaba de romper algo.

- _Bloody Hell_ Alfred! Casi haces que me dé un paro cardíaco. ¿Qué es eso de dejarse empujar POR LAS ESCALERAS por alguien con menor fuerza que tú? Deberías estar agradecido de que Francis y yo estuviéramos ahí para cargar tú pesado cuerpo inconsciente hasta la enfermería.

- _Oui._ Y eso sin contar que me manchaste una de mis camisas favoritas de la sangre que estaba saliendo de tu herida antes de que te la vendaran. Tuvimos que regresar a mi casa después de un rato para cambiarme.

Espera, si tuvieron tiempo de irse y regresar a la escuela, entonces...

-Disculpe enfermera, ¿me podría decir cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Arthur decidió volver a hablar.

-Dormiste cuatro horas. Y no creas que porque tuviste un pequeño accidente te vas a librar de las consecuencias por el resultado de tu examen.

- _Cher_ , no creo que debas estar molestando a Alfred con eso en estos momentos.

-¡No me llames así! Y no me estés tratando de sermonear ahora por lo que debo y no debo hacer, soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta que ese idiota está lo suficientemente bien como para escuchar unas cuantas cosas que...

-Ehm... lamento interrumpir su plática pero... ¿quién eres?

Por un momento el británico se quedó con una expresión en blanco, para luego poner una cara que intentaba no exponer su preocupación.

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que voy a caer en una de tus bromas esta vez? Déjame decirte que no podrás engañarme para que olvide el asunto de tu calificación.

-Arthur, no creo que esté mintiendo. Se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y puede que eso haya dañado un poco su cerebro.

-Tiene razón.-Todos voltearon a ver a la enfermera, que se había acercado lentamente a Alfred.-No me sorprendería que el golpe le haya causado una especie de amnesia temporal con respecto a ciertos aspectos o personas.

Arthur miró perplejo a la enfermera y luego a Alfred, que ahora lo veía con un poco de curiosidad. No sabía que decir, si esto realmente no era una broma y realmente no lo recordaba, ¿cómo se iba a presentar con él? Antes de llegar a una conclusión vio como Francis daba un paso al frente con intenciones de responder a lo que él no podía... si, tal vez sería bueno confiar en él por una vez...

-Alfred, él es Arthur, y es tu novio.

Si... definitivamente eso fue mejor de lo que él hubiera podido... ¡¿Espera, qué?!

* * *

 _Bueno, tenía esto guardado desde hace tiempo, y no sé si lo vaya a continuar. Pero bueno, que creen que podría hacer nuestro pobre Arthur en esta situación?_

 _Oh, y ando buscando Beta Reader, me ayudaría mucho a publicar más historias._


	2. ¿Novios?

_-Alfred, él es Arthur, y es tu novio._

 _Si... definitivamente eso fue mejor de lo que él hubiera podido... ¡¿Espera, qué?!_

Arthur sujetó a Francis del collar de la camisa y lo alejó a una esquina de manera que Alfred no pudiera oírlos.

-Honhonhon... Si tanto querías estar a solas conmigo sólo lo hubieras pedido.

-¿¡Qué locura estás diciendo esta vez _frog_!?

-Bueno, es obvio que si me arrastras a una esquina fuera de la vista de los demás y te acercas tanto a mí...

-¡Deja de salirte del tema! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Estas viendo en el estado en el que esta Alfred y tú quieres confundirlo aún más con tus tontas historias.

-¡Oh! Te refieres a eso. Ciertamente odio admitirlo, pero tú y ese niñato tienen algo que solo ustedes se obligan a negar. Pero _grand frère_ puede ver a través de sus pequeños actos, después de todo vengo de la ciudad de _le amour_. Y te agradecería que dejaras de arrugar la camisa que me acabo de poner.

-¿Qué?-Arthur se sonrojó ligeramente y soltó a Francis. –En serio, hay días en que yo mismo me sorprendo de las estupideces que puedes decir.

-Yo sólo estoy diciendo lo obvio, no sé porque te pones tanto a la defensiva.

-Solamente intenta no empeorar la situación en estos momentos y mantener tu boca cerrada.- Arthur pasó una mano por su cabello mientras miraba de reojo a donde se encontraba Alfred.

-Como desees _mon cher_.

-¡Y ya te dije que no me llames así!

Con eso último Arthur decidió volver a donde estaba Alfred, que al parecer estaba más confundido que antes. Perfecto, ahora gracias a ese bocotas tendría que explicarle la verdad, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba no parecía tan mala idea... No, no, no... Se estaba dejando influenciar demasiado por ese idiota "romántico". Se acercó lentamente a la cama donde estaba recostado y comenzó a examinar las posibilidades.

-Entonces, ¿sí eres mi novio?

La pregunta lo agarro desprevenido, y decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle con calma en otro momento. En vez de responderle se giró para ver a la enfermera para poder hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Y en este estado qué tanto puede hacer Alfred por su cuenta?

La enfermera apenas miró a Arthur antes de volver a otras cosas. Esto le molestó un poco, ¿no se supondría que debería estar al menos un poco más preocupada? Después de todo había un alumno con amnesia y a ella no le parecía interesarle lo suficiente.

-Con respecto a su herida creo que estará bien, solo hay que volver a cambiar el vendaje en la noche y en la mañana, lo más probable es que en unos pocos días ya se lo pueda quitar. Y por el problema de memoria yo no me preocuparía tanto, solo hay que dejar que recuerde poco a poco lo que olvidó. Si pasas con él el tiempo suficiente para el lunes ya habrá recordado todo o gran parte de lo que olvido.

Arthur le agradeció a la enfermera y decidió esperar a Alfred afuera de la enfermería mientras esperaba a que se pusiera la playera que le había traído (la otra estaba manchada de sangre). Cuando salió se encontró una nota de papel en el piso y la recogió para leerla:

" _Bonne chance."_

Ese desgraciado... Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había dejado el lugar. Hizo bola el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo justo cuando Alfred salía de la enfermería.

-¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!

Una vez que se terminó de despedir de la enfermera, centró su atención en Arthur y lo comenzó a examinar con ojos curiosos.

-¿Y ahora porque te me quedas mirando?-Arthur estaba algo nervioso, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le prestará tanta atención.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy por tener un novio tan lindo.- Sonrió inocentemente.

-¡N-No me llames lindo!- Arthur se puso rojo hasta las orejas y volteó rápidamente hacia otra dirección.

-Es una lástima que seas tan _tsundere_...-Alfred murmuró para sí y decidió cambiar rápidamente al ver que esta vez la mirada que recibía era más de enojo que otra cosa.- ¿Entonces me vas a acompañar a mi casa?

-Sí. Debido a que al parecer no estás bien de tu memoria y viendo lo idiota que eres,-insertar reclamos del americano-decidí que lo mejor sería caminar contigo y asegurarme de que no te vas a tropezar con algo más en la calle.

Y de esta manera los dos caminaron en silencio a su destino. Debido a que habían pasado la mayor parte de su tarde en la escuela, se podía apreciar claramente como comenzaba a anochecer y el frío se hacía presente.

* * *

 _Bueno, como esta historia recibió buenos comentarios, he decidido seguirla. Perdón si el capitulo es más corto, pero lo he escrito y editado lo más rápido posible para poder subirlo. Probablemente el siguiente sea más largo, aunque tarde un poco más._

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews._


	3. Té de Gatorade

_Y de esta manera los dos caminaron en silencio a su destino. Debido a que habían pasado la mayor parte de su tarde en la escuela se podía apreciar claramente como comenzaba a anochecer y el frío se hacía presente._

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Arthur observó con curiosidad como Alfred buscaba en su mochila las llaves y las sacaba poco después, ¿no se supone que perdió parte de su memoria? Creía que se le dificultaría un poco más encontrar sus pertenencias, pero no le presto mucha atención en ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió los recibió una casa silenciosa y algo fría. Los padres de Alfred habían salido de viaje por negocios y le habían dejado solo durante el fin de semana.

-Bueno ahora que estás sano y salvo en tu casa supongo que debo irme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y de seguro Francis me está esperando para molestarme con el proyecto que todavía tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer.

-¡NO!

Arthur miro algo extrañado a Alfred. Usualmente sólo lo hubiera molestado diciéndole lo mucho que el francés y él parecían _"an old married couple"_ (palabras exactas) y le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en su voz, casi como desesperación. Seguramente era por culpa de la amnesia.

-Digo...-Alfred parecía algo nervioso.- ¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo? Después de todo me acompañaste hasta mi casa solo para asegurarte de que no me perdiera o me lastimara de nuevo, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte un rato a mi casa.

-Bien. Pero solo lo hago porque no tengo ganas de hacer nada relacionado con la escuela en este momento. Además de que un _gentleman_ como yo no rechaza las invitaciones.- Arthur entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de si.- Espero que tengas algún té de calidad entre todo eso que tu llamas "comida".

Alfred soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces demasiado gruñón para tu edad?

-Bueno, -Arthur se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.- Usualmente lo haces tú, así que supongo que tu memoria no esta tan mal, después de todo.

-Oh, _come on_. No te enojes. Era una pequeña broma.

Arthur solamente resopló, pero desfrunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco. Alfred esperaba que eso significara que lo había perdonado.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí.- Alfred arrojó su mochila cerca de la entrada y encendió las luces.- _Home, sweet home._

Arthur acomodo su mochila a lado de la del estadounidense y miró alrededor. Esta no era la primera vez que visitaba su casa, pero la última vez fue hace mucho tiempo, y varias cosas habían cambiado.

-Siéntete en tu casa.- Alfred sonrió y camino a la cocina.

-Ehm…- Arthur se sentía incómodo y algo fuera de lugar, por lo que decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala y esperar. A su alrededor había estantes con fotos familiares y algunos libros de la universidad de sus padres. Había una repisa exclusivamente dedicada las medallas y trofeos que Alfred había ganado en deportes varios. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme pantalla plana frente de él. Debajo de ella, se encontraban las consolas de videojuegos que Alfred usaba para distraerse de sus estudios.

El inglés estaba pensando que tan efectivo sería esconderle los mandos a Alfred para que estudiara el fin de semana, cuando el estadounidense emergió de la cocina con una charola de comida.

-¡Hey! Ehm… Arthur?

-¿Si?- Era algo extraño que Alfred lo llamará por su nombre, estaba acostumbrado al tono infantil que usaba cada vez que le llamaba "Artie".

Alfred sonrió con suficiencia al haberse acordado correctamente del nombre de su "novio". Se sentó junto a él a una distancia que consideraba correcta y colocó la charola en la mesita.

-Traje papitas, y unas palomitas que encontré por ahí. Hay una Coca-Cola para mí y un té para ti.

- _Thanks._ \- Arthur tomó la taza humeante y le sopló suavemente.- Supongo que no tendrás algunos _scones_ para acompañarlo, cierto?

-Pues… _scones_ … No creo, pero vi unas galletas de chocolate que podrían servir para-

-AGH!- Arthur prácticamente escupió el sorbo de té que había dado y alejo la taza de su rostro.- _The BLOODY HELL is this?!_

-Ehh…- Alfred rio nerviosamente y se llevó una mano a su nuca.- Es que no encontré té, pero había unos polvos de Gatorade, así que supuse que si los calentaba-

-¡¿Pero qué clase de conclusión es esa?!- El británico dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó.- Voy a ir al baño a enjuagarme la boca, y cuando vuelva, quiero que desaparezcas ESO de mi vista.

-P-pero yo sólo-

Pero Alfred no había terminado de hablar cuando Arthur le había dado la espalda y alejado de su vista. El estadounidense soltó una pequeña risa irónica y se levantó para tirar el "té". Se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello y se quedó mirando la taza en el fregadero.

-Ni empezando de cero lo puedo hacer bien… Tal vez simplemente no soy correspondido…

* * *

 _¡Y aqui esta el capitulo tres! Sé que había dicho que sería más largo, pero me pareció un buen momento para cortarlo._

 _¿Ustedes que prefieren, capítulos cortos o largos?_

 _1 review = 1 galletita para que Alfred no se sienta tan mal_

 _Gracias por leer C:_


	4. Confesiones

Arthur caminó por el largo pasillo, demasiado enojado como para recordar que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el baño. Una vez que dejó de pisar fuertemente y refunfuñar en voz baja, se detuvo abruptamente y pareció mirar a su alrededor por primera vez.

-¿Dónde está…?

Al mirar alrededor y no saber donde se encontraba, decidió revisar las habitaciones en busca del baño.

 _Gatorade hervido… ¿A quien se le ocurre semejante idiotez?¿Podría ser que semejante golpe le afectó la cabeza? No... él ya era así desde antes._

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo ridículo de todo, que le tomó unos segundos registrar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se quedó paralizado al reconocer aquel lugar y recorrerlo con la mirada.

Las paredes estaban forradas de posters y dibujos desgastados por el tiempo. Había ropa amontonada en una esquina y sábanas alborotadas encima de la cama. Cerca de la ventana, un escritorio perfectamente ordenado que contrastaba con el resto del lugar.

Arthur dio un paso adelante, todo pensamiento con relación al baño, olvidado.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, pasando los dedos por las estanterías llenas de videojuegos y muñecos - _figuras de acción-._ Recordó la voz de Alfred corrigiendo a todo aquel que se equivocara, porque "obviamente es diferente, chicos, las figuras de acción son de _awesome_ _heroes_ ". Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar como lo había molestado con eso. Ese pequeño brote de felicidad se convirtió en una sonrisa al notar que estaban libres de polvo. _Los ha estado limpiando_ , pensó.

Fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar al pie de la cama. Sintió como la nostalgia lo invadía y le causaba una opresión en el pecho. Tantas tardes de juego, tantas charlas a media noche… Y Alfred había olvidado todo.

Y ahora que estaba aquí, no podía recordar el momento exacto en que dejó de visitar esta casa, el día en el que dejó de reírse tan abiertamente de las bromas de Alfred. Los dos se habían distanciado, y no era culpa de nadie, simplemente sucedió.

Arthur supuso que había comenzado hace dos años, cuando entraron a preparatoria y les tocó en grupos diferentes.

Alfred comenzó a juntarse con Kiku, un alumno extranjero que estaba en el mundo de todos los videojuegos y cómics que al rubio le interesaban tanto. A su vez, Arthur, _por alguna extraña razón,_ se juntaba cada vez más con Francis. Era cierto que tenían sus diferencias, pero ambos podían hablar de cosas que Alfred consideraba "aburridas" y "de viejitos".

Las tardes de juegos se convirtieron en charlas cortas, las bromas se convirtieron en discusiones. Los deseos y miedos que alguna vez habían compartido se convirtieron en simples recuerdos. Y lentamente dejaron de buscar la presencia del otro. De no ser porque tenían algunas clases juntos, hubieran dejado de hablar hace tiempo.

Arthur estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un objeto en particular llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a la cama.

 _Podría ser… No, hace años de eso._ Arthur titubeó ligeramente antes de extender el brazo hacia el montón de almohadas que cubrían aquel peculiar objeto. _Pero tal vez-_

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando Alfred se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-Arthur, este no es el baño, si querías- Alfred se interrumpió al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo su "novio".

 _Bollocks._ Arthur pensó y rápidamente apartó la mano. _¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Esto no es lo que parece? ¿Creí que el baño estaría debajo de este montón de almohadas? ¿Quería ayudarte a recoger como el buen… novio que soy? ¿Yo solo-?_

-Ehm….

Arthur se alejó de la cama rápidamente en un intento de controlar sus nervios.

-Yo…- Arthur titubeó un poco antes de recuperar la compostura y hablar con el tono más serio que pudo encontrar.- estaba buscando el baño, y al pasar por tu cuarto me llamó la atención el gran desorden. No puedo creer que duermas en tales condiciones.

Arthur cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño para sonar más convincente, incluso suprimió el ligero calor que se había comenzado a acumular en su rostro.

Alfred se quedó mirando alternadamente entre su amigo y la cama. Después de unos segundos soltó una risa mal contenida y caminó hacia Arthur.

-¿Y planeabas hacerme la cama?- Alfred colocó su mano encima de la cabeza del inglés. -Que buen novio tengo.- Sonrió con ternura y bajo su mano hasta su cuello.

Esta vez Arthur no pudo controlar el fuerte rubor que se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-Yo….- Cuando Arthur buscó la burla en la cara de Alfred, se encontró con que estaba muy cerca del suyo. _Demasiado cerca. ¿Cuando se acercó tanto?_ La mano en la curvatura de su cuello se sentía como fuego. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Como respuesta, sintió la suave respiración de Alfred a instantes de sus labios. _¿Por qué…?_ Solo cuando escucho su nombre pronunciado en un suave suspiro es que reaccionó.

-¡No!- Arthur cerró los ojos y estiro sus brazos en un rápido reflejo de pánico.

Alfred, al estar tan cerca y con las defensas abajo, tropezó y cayó de sentón dando un bufido.

-¿Qué…? -Desde el piso, procesó lo que acababa de suceder y levantó la cabeza hacia él, cejas entrecerradas.- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Yo… - Arthur se llevó las manos a la boca, el fantasma de los labios de Alfred aún presente. - No quería…. Tu no tienes memoria y yo…- El inglés abrió los ojos ante la realización de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - _Bollocks! -_ La culpa y el miedo resonaban en sus oídos como los latidos de su corazón. _Casi me aprovecho de la situación._ Dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro. _El piensa que somos pareja._ _Le mentí, y ahora-_ La repentina frialdad y dureza de algo contra su espalda lo hizo tensarse. _Tengo que salir de aquí._

Arthur dio un paso hacia adelante, pero no se había percatado de la mano que lo sujetaba firmemente de la muñeca. Levantó el rostro, y a diferencia de hace un momento, el rostro que ahora tenía de frente mostraba unos ojos llenos de miedo y una boca que se torcía en arrepentimiento.

-Arthur! Tranquilo, fue mi culpa, yo-

-¡No lo entiendes!- Arthur intentó zafarse, torciendo la mano de un lado a otro, con movimientos agresivos. -¡Es mi culpa!

Alfred sujetó su otra muñeca y las presionó contra la pared.

Arthur intentaba zafarse, pero Alfred era considerablemente más fuerte que él. Dándose por vencido, bajo la cabeza y se deslizó por la pared.

Al ver que Arthur se había rendido, Alfred aflojó el agarre en sus muñecas y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Ya piensas escucharme?

La única señal de que Arthur lo había escuchado fue el sutil temblor en sus manos.

Alfred suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de buscarle la mirada al inglés.

-Lo que intentaba decir, es que nada de esto es tu culpa. Yo…- Alfred volteó a los lados en busca de una salida fácil, pero conocía las consecuencias de sus actos.- En realidad no tengo amnesia. Todo fue una mentira creada para que no me regañaras. No era mi intención llevarlo tan lejos, pero era tan fácil y solamente me dejé llevar. Yo no pensé que-

Alfred estaba tan concentrado, que cuando Arthur le propinó un cabezazo en el pecho, le soltó las muñecas y perdió el aliento durante unos segundos.

-¡¿Tienes idea por lo que me hiciste pasar?!

Arthur se había levantado en un brusco movimiento, y tenía los puños apretados a sus costados, nudillos blancos del enojo.

-¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!

Alfred levantó la vista hacia él. ¡ _Bueno, tal vez si alguien dejara de exagerar mis errores y no inventara mentiras sobre nuestra relación, nada de esto hubiera pasado!_ En lugar de gritarle eso, las palabras se quedaron olvidadas en sus labios. Arthur tenía las cejas fruncidas, labios fuertemente apretados y ojos rojos. Aquellos ojos que siempre desbordaban confidencia y superioridad, ahora estaban sumergidos en lágrimas que se negaban a salir, y como si sus murallas hubieran sido derrumbadas, el verde de su mirada expresaba preocupación y debilidad.

Este único gesto fue suficiente para callar a Alfred. Hace años que su amigo no le permitía ver a través de esas murallas.

Recordó la última vez que se había encontrado con esa mirada tan honesta, tan sincera. Instintivamente volteó al montón de sábanas que Arthur estaba "acomodando", y las palabras salieron antes de que su cerebro lo registrará.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel día?

Como un interruptor, Arthur relajó el ceño antes de volver a fruncirlo.

- _What the hell are you talking about now?!_

Ah, a Alfred le encantaba el acento británico de su amigo, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Se levantó lentamente y señaló hacia el lugar del cual no había apartado la mirada.

-¿Es por eso que estabas tan cerca de mi cama?

Después de un momento de silencio, Alfred volteó a ver a su amigo. Seguía rojo de la cara, pero era un tono menos agresivo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y sus manos ahora estaban firmemente aferradas a su pantalón.

-No sé…- Arthur tartamudeo voz ronca y mirada frenética, evitando los ojos azules de su compañero. Sabía que en cuanto se encontrará con aquella mirada, estaría perdido.- Yo no sé de qué hablas.

* * *

 _¡Y comenzamos con las confesiones! Perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca._

 _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Ya casi acabamos con esta pequeña historia._


End file.
